Setsuna Mudo
Summary Setsuna Mudo is the current human incarnation of the Organic Angel, Alexiel. Though dormant inside him, Alexiel retains many of her high astral powers and Setsuna is almost impervious to injury. Like all of Alexiel's reincarnations, Setsuna was doomed to live a miserable life and die a slow, painful death. However, the cycle is partially broken when Nanatsusaya kills Alexiel's previous incarnation. It is then completely destroyed when Setsuna's younger sister, Sara, dies in his place. He is hopelessly in love with his sister Sara. He also has no memories of his previous incarnations, and at first resents his role as the chosen "Savior", wishing only to protect his and Sara's happiness. He matures as the series progresses, eventually surpassing Alexiel herself. Setsuna is headstrong, rebellious, and impulsive, but he has a good heart and is fiercely loyal to his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Skilled Martial Artist, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Barriers, Can negate regeneration, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low, likely Low-Mid), reincarnation, conceptual being, Energy Sensing, Resistance to Magic, Time Manipulation and other various supernatural powers Attack Potency: At least Small Island level, likely Universe level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Island Class Durability: At least Mountain level, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: His cursed sword, Nanatsusaya (Can kill angels and negate regeneration. The very edge of the sword consists of a mysterious fifth element, which is stronger than any earthly material) Intelligence: High, skilled swordsman, knows some skills of martial arts Weaknesses: Split personality Notable Attacks/Techniques: Organic Angel: The status of reincarnation beings (organic angel Alexiel) controlling ether, as a component of the universe. Perhaps, as in the case of elemental angels, in case of death (final) Alexiel universe come into chaos due to imbalance (ether out of control or off). As the angel of high-level, has a resistance to magic (including the manipulation of the time), as well as bacteria and viruses. *'Reincarnation:' High-ranking angels are very hard to kill completely, their souls will be reincarnated in other bodies and under certain circumstances may be awakened. *'Time Manipulation:' The ability to locally (and possibly global) control the time, such as the ability to stop time. Should also be able to speed up or turn back time. *'Energy Manipulation:' The ability to convert the energy in a variety of attacks. One shot Setsuna can destroy a small island. *'Barrier:' The automatic creation of a circular barrier in the event of danger. *'Regeneration:' The ability to almost immediately regenerate wounds. Maybe even allow Setsuna to restore the limbs. *'Control Elements:' It is assumed that Alexiel could control all the constituent elements of the universe, and even destroy the world. It really represents some threat to God, because of which he sealed it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws/Ties/Stalemates: Category:Characters Category:Angel Sanctuary Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3